


The Camera Never Lies

by Vae



Category: Torchwood
Genre: Drabble, M/M
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2007-08-31
Updated: 2007-08-31
Packaged: 2017-11-22 23:39:49
Rating: General Audiences
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 100
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/615670
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/Vae/pseuds/Vae





	The Camera Never Lies

**Author's Note:**

  * For [wildannuette](https://archiveofourown.org/gifts?recipient=wildannuette).



Ianto doesn’t know what he’s looking for until he sees the photograph, and then he knows that it isn’t what he’s been looking for.

The stranger’s looking directly out of the screen at him, open sadness behind his eyes despite the curve of his lips. Jack’s looking at the stranger, and that look on Jack’s face is one that’s never once been directed at him. The mix of shock and desire and protective tenderness makes his heart ache slightly for everything that isn’t between them.

With less self-control, Ianto knows his own expression would mirror the photographed Tosh’s hurt dismay.


End file.
